


Corduroy Dreams

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Realistically, there was no way Gary could have possibly figured out what he was doing to Avocato, but then again, who was complaining?





	Corduroy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSl7I8ue400

Realistically, there was no way Gary could have possibly figured out what he was doing to Avocato, but then again, who was complaining?

It started with the little things. Gary would constantly offer to share his food with him and drop sudden compliments that didn’t really seem to come from anywhere but his own heart. He’d hold Avocato’s hand when they walked side by side, which always made him feel a little dizzy.

Not to say Avocato had feelings for Gary, and vise versa. That’d be ridiculous- they were  _ friends _ , or so Avocato told himself.

He didn’t really feel anything until he started thinking about it. It was joking, haha, what if I actually  _ did _ have feelings for Gary? Wouldn’t that be wild, right? Then he looked up at Gary, and Gary smiled at him, and he felt it. That first, telltale spark of  _ feelings. _

He started noticing things about Gary. How he held himself when he was excited, how selfless he was. He noticed how often Gary touched him a lot more than usual, too. Every time Gary would gently brush against him or rest his head on his shoulder there was an almost electric shock to it, making him feel like he was finally getting something he had been without forever.

And that may have been true. He wasn’t exactly used to being loved, and certainly not the way Gary loved him. Not selfless love; not unconditional love. 

Gary loved him with everything he had to offer. With his time, his effort, his words and his actions. He found Avocato gifts and cooked for him and when Avocato was sad, he did everything in his power to make him smile again. 

It all left a burning feeling in his chest that kept him awake at night, laying in bed and tossing and turning trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He’d pace the halls of the ship late at night trying to calm down enough to sleep, looking out at the stars as they pulsed.

That’s what he was doing on that night, taking deep breaths and trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach as he passed by all the little things that reminded him of Gary. 

The writing on the walls, the human handprints on the glass, the empty coffee cup on the ground-

Ah.

Gary sat a few feet away, resting on the ground with a dark purple blanket draped around his shoulders. His back was to the wall, his shoulders moving slowly as he breathed with Mooncake curled up next to him. Avocato stood there, just taking in the sight of Gary, calm for once.

He hesitantly stepped forward and Gary didn’t seem to awaken, so he crouched down and slid his hands underneath Gary, picking him up bridal style and holding him against his chest. Mooncake stirred and woke up, rising into the air and observing the both of them. Avocato quietly shushed the little creature and Mooncake nodded, flying off to find someone else (Quinn) to cuddle with.

Avocato looked at his face as he held him, noticing the way he seemed softer up close. Gary was always full of energy, constantly moving and talking, and to see him so completely still and peaceful was like seeing the stars stop twinkling- to see the universe stop turning.

Avocato willed himself to move, to do what he intended to do, but he merely stood there. He felt entranced, almost. He was about to work up the focus to start walking when Gary groaned and shifted, nuzzling his chest and sighing in his sleep. That simple action send a new surge of affection through his heart, making him gasp and hold Gary tighter. 

He shook his head, fighting the butterflies off as he began to walk down the hallways that led to the elevator. As he neared it, the thought of how he could carry Gary down onto the dorm floor hit his mind and he stopped, sighing as he turned, heading through the commissary into the living area. There was a wall-to-wall couch there that he could set Gary on in the meantime, but as he approached it, Gary twisted his fingers into the fabric of Avocato’s shirt, clinging on and cuddling closer to him. Avocato let out a gasp and tapped his foot, looking around before he sat down.

He carefully wedged the blanket out from around Gary’s shoulders before sitting down and draping it over the both of them, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with Gary in his lap.

 

When Avocato woke up,they had changed position entirely. Gary had one knee on either side of his hip and his face buried in the crook of his neck, warm and cozy, Avocato’s arms around his shoulders. Avocato’s hands rested on Gary’s lower back, where his shirt had ridden up, giving them more skin-to-skin contact than before. Avocato could feel Gary’s slow, steady pulse in his chest, and he was sure that if Gary was awake he would be able to feel the same thing but faster. 

But then Gary readjusted his arms and oh, he was awake, he was awake, he did this on purpose. He wanted to be this close, wanted to be in his arms. The blanket was on the floor and Avocato realized how cool Gary’s skin was against his hands. He carefully pulled Gary closer, hoping that he assumed Avocato was still asleep. 

He wasn’t sure why the idea of Gary knowing he was awake made him so embarrassed. It wasn’t like Gary hadn’t climbed onto his lap to cuddle with him, which, when Avocato thought about it, made that falling sensation in his stomach worse than ever. (Oh God, he had literally climbed into his lap just to cuddle with him, he had been careful enough not to wake him up, he was awake and still there, still comfortable, still happy in his arms-)

Avocato stretched his legs out, realizing they were both completely numb. He groaned and Gary clung to him tighter, nuzzling the side of his neck. “G’mornin..”

Avocato felt his breath catch at the sleepy sound of Gary’s voice in his ear, his cheek squished against his shoulder. He turned his head and their noses brushed together. “Mornin’, Gary.”

Gary smiled and closed his eyes again as he kept talking. “So, like, call me crazy, but I uh.. Don’t recall… falling asleep in your lap…”

Avocato laughed quietly, not noticing the way Gary relaxed more with the sound. “You passed out in the hallway and I didn’t want to wake you up, so I carried you in here, but you wouldn’t let go of me long enough for me to leave.”

Gary hummed and popped his lips, taking a deep breath and sighing. “Sorry ‘bout that. You didn’t have to do that.”

Avocato brought one hand up and started playing with Gary’s hair, noticing the way Gary relaxed further with the touches. “Yeah, I did. If I didn’t you would have complained about your back hurting all day.”

“Doesn’t your back hurt?”

Avocato didn’t think about how yeah, it did hurt. He didn’t think about how it was worth it, to make him happy.

“Nah, not really. I’ll be fine.”

Gary whined and held him closer, tightening his grip. “If you say so…”

Avocato kept playing with his hair as a comfortable silence fell between them, their breathing falling into sync as they rested. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you liked this !! comments keep me writing! :DD


End file.
